


Killing Me with Chemistry

by Anderwarbler



Series: Too Close Too Much [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Fate, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: (Part Two) Sebastian and Blaine run into each other once again, just a few days after having met for the first time. Blaine takes Sebastian somewhere special and it's decided they have to keep seeing each other. (Meant to be sandwiched between One Mistake From Being Together and Don't Say This Won't Last Forever :) )





	Killing Me with Chemistry

It’s been a good week and a half since Sebastian’s chance meeting with Blaine Anderson and he can’t get those golden eyes out of his mind. Every time he’s alone-- or even when he’s not, he can be in the middle of a sentence and all of a sudden the memory of that boy’s sparkling smile flashes through his mind and he has to start his sentence over. Sometimes when he’s looking into Hunter’s eyes they’re suddenly the color of a thick honey and he has to shake the guilt from himself by leaving the room. 

It isn’t that he doesn’t love Hunter-- he does love him but not as much as he should considering their life together. Definitely not enough to rid of the memories of Blaine. He tries, though. He loses Blaine’s number by throwing it away because he knows he can’t use it, he can’t  _ call  _ Blaine. Not only is he Hunter’s student, but he’s  _ seventeen-  _ that isn’t some minor age difference that he can justify even if he leaves Hunter. Sebastian knows it’s better to forget about ever seeing Blaine again and do his best to suppress the memory of that day.  

However, just like the day they met, fate has other plans for the pair. 

Sebastian is on his way to meet Hunter at their new apartment- they’re meeting the real estate agent to sign the papers for the apartment they looked at the day he met Blaine. It’s a sunny day unlike the first time they met, the snow has since melted and the cold isn’t quite as frigid, spring is seemingly on the horizon and Sebastian welcomes it eagerly. He feels most comfortable in the presence of sunshine. His Wingtip Oxfords pound against the dry pavement as he makes his way through the Upper East Side, strolling along 5th Avenue in the direction of his new home. As he looks around at the surrounding area he takes in a deep breath of the chilly air, he feels as content as he possibly could given the situation he’s currently in. Moving in with Hunter isn’t necessarily what he wants out of life but he’s mildly optimistic that giving it a try might bring them closer together and he can eventually learn to be happy. He is just coming upon The Met when he looks up from his feet and is greeted by what seemed to be the source of the blinding sunlight reflecting off the buildings. His heart jumps up into his throat and his stomach begins to twist. “Well, I should’ve known you were the culprit for this nice weather.” 

Blaine raises his eyebrows when he hears Sebastian’s voice and the look of recognition settles on his face. “Ah, right,  _ Sunshine. _ ” He chuckles, standing on the last step of The Met to be face to face with Sebastian-- the nickname giving him butterflies of his own. “I’m glad to see you are alive, I was afraid that you had died. Or did you just lose my number?” The shorter jests with a raised eyebrow.

Glancing down with a sheepish grin, Sebastian shook his head. “No, I didn’t lose it and I’m very much alive. I just…” He can’t bring himself to tell Blaine the real reason. “I don’t have a good excuse, I apologize.”

An amused smile dances on Blaine’s lips. “So, the fact that your boyfriend is my professor has nothing to do with it?” He knows exactly why he hasn’t heard from Sebastian, yet he still doesn’t see it as a good excuse considering the magic they both felt that first day.

Sebastian stands there dumbfounded, his mouth agape. “I-you...how?”

Blaine just shakes his head and chuckles as he takes the final step down, closer to Sebastian, placing a finger under his chin to close his mouth. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

“Blaine,” Sebastian glances around before his eyes meet with the shorter’s and he gets instantly lost in the way his golden eyes match the shine of the sun. He can’t look away even though he knows he should-- he should not be standing so close to him, he should be running the other way.

Before Sebastian can say another word, another small smile tugs the corner of Blaine’s lips and he bites on his bottom lip. “I wanna show you something.” He takes Sebastian’s hand and tugs him away from The Met and back the way the taller had just come from.

Sebastian makes no effort to resist, he doesn’t have it in him. Whatever the other wants to show him is exactly what he wants to see. It had been no secret to the both of them that they’d felt a connection like no other the first time they met- it had been love at first sight and this second chance meeting is no different. Sebastian’s heart is pounding in his chest as he follows the shorter down 5th Avenue-- he doesn’t care what it is Blaine wants to show him, he’ll follow him anywhere. All traces of Hunter are out of Sebastian’s mind and all he can focus on his how warm Blaine’s hand is in his own as they cross the street and round the corner. 

“Where are you taking me?” He chuckles. “Gonna tie me up so I can’t get away again?”

Sebastian’s teasing causes Blaine to laugh and shake his head once again. “You wish I was taking you to tie you up.”

The taller is a little taken back by the boldness of the young man, the thought briefly crossing his mind that he is  _ only seventeen _ , but that thought is fleeting as he is overwhelmed by the feeling of tension between them as Blaine stops and pulls him closer. “Just follow my lead, okay? Don’t talk to anyone.” He says low against Sebastian’s ear before he’s pulled into one of the buildings on Park Avenue. 

“Good morning, Alfred.” Blaine nods towards the man at the door who just smiles back at him warmly. 

The shorter eyes the front desk and sighs when he sees no one is present. “Alright, well,” He glances back behind Sebastian and notices a woman about to enter, donned in her luxurious coat and Coach sunglasses. “Perfect, c’mon.” He tugs Sebastian over towards the elevator and huffs. “I told you to put it in your wallet and keep it there-- how are we supposed to get home now? The concierge is on break and I have to be at work in twenty minutes.”

Sebastian is caught a little bit off guard by the other’s sudden outburst and before he can respond, the woman interrupts. 

“Blaine, dear, how are you?” She greets him as she approaches the elevator. “Who’s this handsome gentleman?” She asks as she eyes Sebastian, slipping her sunglasses onto her head.

“Hi Ms. Gwen, good to see you.” Blaine says with a kind tone. “Oh, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian. He was holding on to my key for me and I think he must have left it at his place.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows at Blaine’s lie, intrigued. 

The woman chuckles with a shake of her head as she slips her key into the slot to open up the elevator. “You are the worst at keeping up with your key— I swear if I ever finally run into your mother I’m going to tell her to glue it to your forehead.” She teases as the doors open with a  _ ding.  _ “There you go dear, run along now. I had just come back to check my mailbox.”

Blaine grins at her with a grateful expression. “Thank you again, Ms. Gwen, you’re always my savior.” He winks in her direction before pulling Sebastian onto the elevator. 

As the doors close, leaving the two alone, Sebastian lets out a soft laugh. “Okay, what was  _ that?  _ Where are we? And  _ who _ are you?”

Blaine laughs as he presses the button for the highest floor. “I don’t actually live here- I can’t afford a lightbulb in this place much less an actual apartment.” He chuckles, shrugging. Some of the residents think I live here with my mother sometimes and my father the other times.” Nibbling on his lip, Blaine realizes it didn’t sound like the most  _ honest _ thing. “I promise I’m not horribly shady— it’s just, I really like this place and security is tight. I charmed my way into the heart of one of the boys at the concierge and a few of the residents. They let me in when I ‘forget my key’.”

“So, your mom doesn’t actually live here? No one you know lives here?”

“No, Ms. Gwen lives here.” Blaine teases as he winks at Sebastian, causing the taller to chuckle. 

“Okay, okay, so you’re a charming smooth talker. Not really a shock.” Sebastian glances at the other, his lips quirking. “Boyfriend, huh?” He asks, his eyebrow quirking. 

Blaine rolls his eyes though he’s smiling. “You wish.” 

* * *

 

When the two get off the elevator, Sebastian looks around the extravagant hallway leading to just a couple of the luxurious apartments that are nestled atop the busy city. He feels Blaine’s hand in his again and he’s being lead to the stairway. “We have to take the stairs from here.” The shorter whispers, assumedly so no one who lives on the floor knows they’re there. Sebastian follows Blaine up a couple flights of stairs before they reach a door, exiting and stepping onto the roof. 

When the fresh air hits Sebastian’s face and rushes around him, he takes a deep breath. It’s much more clear up here than on the street and his lungs welcome the change. He also notices that it’s much quieter; it should be, they’re almost fourteen hundred feet in the air. Looking over at his company, he notices that Blaine is taking his own deep breath with his eyes closed, as if he’s settling in at his home after being away for a long time. “You come here often, huh?”

Blaine smiles as his golden eyes flutter open towards Sebastian. “I do,” He nods, leading the taller closer to the edge of the building. The walls are almost too tall to see over but Blaine seemingly has a makeshift step he’s created out of things lying around the roof. “Careful now, wouldn’t want you falling over the edge.” He says with a small smile as they step up onto the sturdy stand, and with that they can both see over the edge at the breathtaking view of Central Park. 

Sebastian shakes his head as he takes in the sight of the city he calls home. “Wow,” he breathes, shaking his head. “I think I forget sometimes-- being down there in the city with all of the garbage and people-- how gorgeous it is.” 

“It’s easy to do,” Blaine agrees, looking out himself. “Coming up here reminds me why I left home and why I’m here. I like to come up here when it gets to be all too much-- I came here when my grandmother died. I had just moved here last year and the moment my plane landed I had a voicemail from my mother who was in tears. I called her immediately and she had said that my grandmother had died in the two hours I had been in the air flying here. I spent the day walking the city, looking for a quiet place and I couldn’t find anything. Everywhere was too loud. I found myself at the bottom of this building and when I looked up, it looked tall enough to be quiet enough so I snuck up here and it was so quiet, I was able to collect myself. I came here again when my dad disowned me; he visited me and I came out to him. It was a cliché moment for sure but I needed the quiet to collect myself again. And then not too long after that, my brother died...” Blaine trails off with a shrug.

Sebastian’s brow furrows when he hears of the hardships the young man has gone through already in his life and deep down he feels guilty. He doesn’t want to be the cause for another heartbreak-- and yet he can’t tear himself away. “Blaine,” he starts but the shorter already knows what he’s going to say.

“It’s okay, Seb,” Blaine smiles gently. “I’m okay. I don’t only come up here when things are sad-- I come here when I’m overwhelmed, whether in a good way or a bad way,” he says before turning his gaze to Sebastian, who is already looking at him.  His cheeks flush a pale cherry and he shrugs. “I came straight here the day I met you.” 

Sebastian’s stomach flips at the shorter’s statement and somehow the world around them is even quieter than the moment before, he can’t even hear the voice in the back of his mind telling him to  _ run _ . He feels hypnotized by the absolute ray of sunshine in front of him as their eyes hold one another. “I overwhelmed you?” Sebastian asks, his voice soft.

“Yeah,” Blaine says matter of factly, not tearing his eyes from the taller. “You do. I can’t put my finger on it, but something about you is just--I don’t want to sound crazy and obsessive but it feels like… _ everything. _ ”

“It doesn’t sound crazy,” Sebastian shakes his head, feeling the gravitational pull between them again. “I mean, yeah, it sounds crazy but… I know...” He nods once, looking down at his and Blaine’s hands as they are still intertwined. 

Blaine smiles at the taller because he knows he isn’t the only one feeling the way he does, he knows he isn’t crazy and alone in this feeling of love at first sight. He’s about to lean in and Sebastian can feel the tension growing but he hesitates. 

“Blaine.”

The shorter chuckles softly, shaking his head. “It’s Professor Clarington, isn’t it?”

Sebastian is dumbfounded once again, he’s amazed at how in tune they are-- how Blaine seems to know exactly what he’s thinking or feeling-- it makes him feel vulnerable and exposed and he almost doesn’t like it. If it were anyone else but Blaine, he would hate it. “How did you know about that?”

Blaine gives a shrug. “When I left that day, after leaving you I ran into him and he said he was meeting up with his boyfriend and then I saw you two meet up. Doesn’t take a math genius to figure out that equation.” 

Sebastian chuckles before his small smile falls into a gentle frown. “It’s not just him-- it’s your age.”

“My age?” Blaine laughs softly. “Seb, c’mon. I’m consenting to you and you’re what? In your twenties? It’s not against the law.” 

“It kind of is, though. I’m significantly older than you.” Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m nine years older than you-- and Hunter, we just leased an apartment together.” He sighs, he feels it deep down inside that being with Blaine is wrong, but underneath that is where it feels right.

“I understand.” Blaine nods, tugging Sebastian’s hand to bring him closer. “You’re a really good guy which makes it all that much worse.” The corners of his eyes crinkle with a smile as he bites down on his bottom lip. “I can keep a secret, you know.” His voice drops to a whisper as he glances at Sebastian’s mouth, the gravitational pull drawing them even closer. 

“Yeah?” A smirk settles on the taller’s lips as he glances down at the other, not resisting despite his words. “And just what happens when the secret is out?”

“We run.” Blaine crinkles his nose.

Sebastian chuckles, shaking his head. “You are bad news, Sunshine.”

“Didn’t we already establish that?” Blaine then takes the initiative to slip his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling their bodies flush together.

“I really shouldn’t, you know.” Sebastian’s weak attempt at protesting only makes Blaine laugh again because he feels the way the taller grips his hips with purpose. 

“No, you really shouldn’t.” Blaine agrees before lifting up on his toes to capture the older’s lips in a kiss. It’s another world-stopping kiss as their lips melt together as if they’re two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly. Sebastian’s fingers dig a little into Blaine’s sides as he tries to keep himself grounded, returning the kiss effortlessly. They both lose themselves in their embrace for a good while before they’re interrupted by the loud ringing of Sebastian’s phone.

He already knows it’s Hunter, he’s wildly late to their meeting. 

“Professor Clarington, right?” Blaine says, letting his arms loosen enough to place his hands on Sebastian’s chest.

“Yeah, probably.” Sebastian nods, sighing. “I was on my way to meet him when I ran into you.”

Blaine’s eyebrow quirks as a small grin settles on his face. “But you let me steal you away?”

“You seem to be really good at it.” The taller teases as he reaches for his phone to answer it, telling his very upset boyfriend that he would be a bit later than he planned due to a stalled subway train. 

Blaine waits patiently for Sebastian to get off the phone, leaning his head against the taller’s chest, slowly running his hand up and then back down, sliding his hands in Sebastian’s back pockets as he looks out at the view, smiling to himself. He is confident in his ability to keep Sebastian to himself; he just has to be patient. When Sebastian hangs up with Hunter, Blaine lifts his head to look up, pressing his lips against the taller’s chin. “You should go.”

Sebastian bites his lip as he looks down at Blaine, sighing heavily as their foreheads lean against one another. “I want to see you again, I don’t--” He closes his eyes, pulling Blaine closer.

“Mmm,” Blaine hums, letting his own eyes flutter closed as he’s pulled tighter against the man in front of him. The air between them is thicker than before and he presses his lips to Sebastian’s once more before whispering against them. “Don’t worry, you will. I promise. I’ll come hunt you down again if I have to.” The younger teases with a soft giggle, his golden eyes fluttering up to meet Sebastian’s. “Call me tonight, I know a place we can meet. Someplace private, no one will know we’re there together.” He promises before pulling his hands out of Sebastian’s pockets though the taller makes no effort to move away.

“But,” Sebastian tugs Blaine closer.    


“Needy, needy.” Blaine says adoringly as he places his now free hand on Sebastian’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his soft skin. “I promise.” He whispers before leaving a lingering kiss on the taller’s lips. 

 


End file.
